thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;July 8th, 2011 - Vaca Time! Hey everyone! First off, I'd like to thank anyone from the Year Three Facebook group who has helped contribute to the wiki. I put up a notice a couple days ago urging people to lend a hand with filling in those pesky red links. The more help, the better! Now, down to business. Myself and Daffy will be away for the week starting today, and our good friend/co-worker AnthonyR will be watching over things for us. If you have any questions/comments/concerns, please visit his talk page. See you all back on the 17th! :) ~Spike's Girl ;July 2nd, 2011 - SK Transcripts *Note: As the special has now been fully released and no transcripts have been officially claimed by my team, I will be unlocking them. Parts 1, 2 and 4 are complete. Feel free to contribute and thanks for any and all your help! :) ~Spike's Girl ;June 28th, 2011 - Suburban Knights Hello everyone! Well, the special has kicked off and I for one am enjoying it muchly. While the Year Three page is still protected for editing, transcripts may be worked on and have already been started. I'd like to give a huge shout-out to Igordebraga for starting on Part 1. Those scripts more than any take a lot of work and any additional help is wonderful. If any edits are made to an existing or ongoing transcript, please note that this is strictly for grammatical corrections. Thanks! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome. July 15th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: Grease 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Warhammer 40k Kill Team *Welshy Reviews: Wolf Creek *The Distressed Watcher:Harry Potter- Deathly Hallows Part 2 *WTFIWWY: The Wang Of America *HorrorCast: Ep.2 *Rap Critic: Rap vs Metal July 14th, 2011 *Anime Abandon: Ninja Scroll *Brad Jones: Midnight Heat *Bad Movie Beatdown: Shadow Man *MarzGurl Sings!: Golden Sky *Monkey Death Ray: Episode 1 Color and Announcements *You Can Play This: Taiko No Tatsujin Go! Go! Godaime *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 49: Missed Opportunities July 13th, 2011 *The Cinema Snob: Pink Flamingos *Phelous (shows): Boogeyman 3 *Shameful Sequels: Alien Resurrection *Substance TV: Japanese Game Developers In Crisis? July 12th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Milk Money *History of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder *The Nostalgia Chick: Jem Outtakes *Year Three: Interstella 5555 - Bloopers and Extended Scenes *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: "ET" *Familiar Faces: Anne Qwish *Comic Book Issues: Star Wars Legacy - Wars July 11th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Rise of Arsenal #1-2 *The Spoony Experiment: Final Fantasy X-2 Review - Part 1 *The Sound Pit: Top 5 John Frusciante Songs *Phelous: Boogeyman 2 In Danube Seconds *PawDugan: Road Trip Songs: 720 Miles of Music (and back again) July 10th. 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Little Mermaid *The AngryJoeShow: Blistered Thumbs E3 Awards - Vote Now! *Obscurus Lupa Presents: America Ninja 3: Blood Hunt *The Game Heroes: Is the iCade awesome? *Bonekickers Reviews Episode 1 July 9th, 2011 *Musical Youth: Meet The California Raisins *GYMDK: Sonic Pocket Adventure *Seans Game Reviews: SSF4:Arcade Edition Review (PC Version) *Brows Held High: Perfume - The Story pf a Murderer. July 8th, 2011 *Nash: Doctor Who Classics - Dimensions In Time *The AngryJoeShow: Thor - God Of Thunder Angry Review *Welshy: Killjoy *Bennett The Sage: You Wish You Were Me! *The Distressed Watcher: Advertisement Overload *Heart of Gaming: Season Finale July 7th, 2011 *Suede: Trailer for Suede's Return *The Cinema Snob: Nightdreams *Bad Movie Beatdown: Mercenary for Justice *You Can Play This: Initial D *Video Games Awesome: Mario Kart Wii is AWESOME! *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama EP 5 - Trampled Affections *Nerd To The Third Power: Transformers 3 July 6th, 2011 *Year Three: A Frog in Chicago Again *Phelous (shows): Boogeyman 2 *Brad Tries: Orbitz *The Psychotaku Show: Psykoneko Anime Basics - Gakuran *16-Bit Gems: Liberty or Death July 5th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Nostalgia Critic (Sort of): Transformers 3 Review *Year Three: Sexual Awakening of the Human Nerd Part 3 *Eric Power: Mario on Paper *Year Three: Bad Movie Beatdown Crossover Outtakes *Lindsay Ellis: Todd and Lindsay: Transformers 3 Vlog July 4th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Barbi Twins Adventures #1 *Music Video Theater: Suburban Knights Music Video *Year Three: Brad and Phelan Try Grass Jelly *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses Alice in Wonderland in Paris *Guru Larry: Uncharted 3 - First Impressions *Spine Breakers: Spine Breakers Live! The Club Dumas July 3rd, 2011 *Year Three: CA Dance Spectacular 3 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: American Ninja 2: The Confrontation *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Interviews Elder Scrolls V Skyrim *Sage Reviews: Alice: Madness Returns *JesuOtaku Reviews: Phoenix *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Brad and Spoony on Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon *Benzaie: Conan Makes An Announcement July 2nd, 2011 *Year Three: Suburban Knights Part 7 *GYMDK: Episodes 12-17 Commentary *Video Games Awesome: Alice: Madness Returns is AWESOME! *Brows Held High: Naked Lunch *SadPanda: ChaosD1 & SadPanda Play Portal 2, Part 4 *Seans Game Reviews: Sonic Generations First Impressions July 1st, 2011 *Year Three: Suburban Knights Part 6 *Zeitgeist Game Review: Dungeon Siege III Review *The Distressed Watcher: Ask Skeletor - Episode 4 *Video Games Awesome: Show and Trailer: Team Fortress 2 Special! *Nash: Justice League of America (1997) Review *Vangelus: V-Chat Programming Lapse *Rap Critic Reviews: Just Can't Get Enough *'News' To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content